the_standing_landsfandomcom-20200214-history
Regions of Corunda
Northeastern Corunda Eastern Coast/Tempest Sea The Eastern Coast of Corunda is home to five of the six colonies founded by Estril, and where the overwhelming majority of colonists remain. The aptly-named Tempest Sea is a choppy, rough body of water, and cold winds and bitter storms strike the settlements regularly. The northern half of the coast is rocky and densely forested. As one journeys south, the climate warms and the land becomes flatter and more gentle. Shadowdown Forest Shadowdown Forest occupies nearly a fifth of the continent. This massive evergreen forest is home to goblins, gnomes, orcs, brave Old World settlers seeking to tame the continent, and any number of beasts both natural and monstrous. Faerhan Mountain Range This tall range of mountains serves as the unofficial border between Colonial Estril and the rest of the continent, though few enough settlers have been brave enough to settle so far out from the cities. Those that have are under constant threat from goblins and must regularly deal with incursions of ogres and hill giants. The mountains themselves are home to tribes of stone and fire giants, though these massive creatures are rarely seen at lower elevations. The Handle The Handle is a large peninsula that extends roughly from Verdane to the Celine Sea. Rich and fertile in the north, the gently rolling hills and temperate climate give way to swampy wetlands and constant humidity as one moves south. The swamps of the southern Handle are thick with venomous creatures and deadly beasts, as well as several large tribes of lizardfolk who regard settlers with general hostility. St. Barbox sits on the Handle's southwestern coast in a relatively sheltered valley lined by hills blessed with regular, cooling winds blowing in from Celine. Midwestern Corunda Tevon Sea The Tevon Sea sits at the heart of Corunda, and is the center of a great network of hobgoblin city states that make use of the sea for fishing, trade, and warfare. Though inland, the Tevon Sea is salt water and runs to unknown depths. Cold winds blow off of it from the north, and dense fog regularly settles on its surface. Frontier Plains The Frontier Plains are a vast, rolling landscape of tall grasses and gentle winds. Crisscrossed with rivers and streams, the soil is likely to be extremely rich, and the entire region seems perfect for settlement--aside from the constant threat of goblin tribes, hobgoblin slavers, wandering ogres, and various other menaces. The plains stretch from the southwestern edge of the Shadowdown Forest to the banks of the mighty Pandora River, and south from the Tevon Sea until they gradually transition into the dry and ragged landscape of the Whispering Wastes. Tall Plains The Tall Plains, similar to the Frontier Plains, are a vast and open landscape of tall grasses and rolling hills that gradually give way to the foothills of the Dragon Peak Mountains. There are fewer sources of water in these western lands, and in places the grasses give way to rocky mesas and odd stone formations that defy explanation. Rocs, great cats, and giant snakes rule this land, and even the native races give it a wide berth when possible. It seems to be considered a cursed and unholy land, though few understand why. Obsidian Hills Lots of hobgoblin clans (and their slaves) working the iron- and nickel-rich hills in massive strip mines. Northwestern Corunda Dragon Coast Dragonborn, hidden dragons, kobolds, bugbears, and giants up north. More information coming soon. Wendigo Basin A frigid, arid wasteland choked with steam from constantly erupting geysers. Feared by all intelligent species, for good reason. Forest of Titans Huge sequoia trees, huge animals, huge giants. Central Corunda Celine Islands Where the Celinean colonists live! More information coming. Whispering Wastes (Susurrando Desechos) Vast desert, sandy in parts and rocky in others, filled with poisonous creatures and yuan-ti warriors. Valley of Snakes (Valle de Serpientes) Capital city of the yuan-ti empire. Penninsula of Souls (Peninsula de Almas) A landscape blighted by powerful magic gone awry; filled with dangerous elemental spirits, and those who enter return as mindless undead. Southern Corunda Steaming Forest Vast jungle filled with lizardfolk who do not take kindly to explorers.